The Fun Times Back Then
by 69AnimeFreak69
Summary: Gin was a normal girl living a normal and boring life, until one day... she woke up on a pirate ship - the Going Merry in fact! Follow her adventures with the Strawhats while she makes their lives even more complicated and fun than they were!
1. Marshmallows Are Food

**Yeah I rewrote this story because I don't want to make Snoara-chan and her fans angry.  
**

**And also because I have too many stuff on my FF to have it banned. All my story documents are here and only here.**

**Katoka-chan~~~**

* * *

"That's it mom! I'm running away from home!" Gin yelled at her mother while taking her precious bag and going to her door.

"Wait! Gin! You can't just leave. Where will you go?" Her mother ran after her.

"Grams!" With that Gin slammed the door to her room and gathered her stuff. Her drawing stuff, clothes, her pendant and most important her One Piece collection. Gin loved that manga - and anime - and wouldn't leave it here for the world. Closing her bag Gin sighed and fell on her bed.

Looking at the ceiling she thought about her and her mom. They always fighted a lot and unfortunately it always ended up with Gin going to her Grams' place for a week. Their fights weren't big and after she would come back from Grams' place they would laugh about it.

Sighing once again she put her bag on her shoulders and left her room.

Downstairs, as every time this happened her parents and little sister waited.

Her mother had crossed her hands and turned around but still glanced at Gin.

Her father just tapped her shoulder and said

"Don't drive your Grams too crazy."

"Don't worry dad, I will."

Her little sister jumped and hugged her.

"Bring me lots and lots of candies! I know grandma has them!"

Gin hugged her back.

"Don't worry Elle, I will."

Gin left the house and ran to her Grams' house. Unfortunately, Grams lived across town and Gin had to pass THE river. There was no bridge - little weird for a big town like the one Gin lived in - and if you want to pass you have to jump from rock to rock. Which was really scary at night. Usually it would be a piece of cake but this time Gin had more things in her bag - her One Piece collection got bigger and bigger by the day - and she slipped on the last one. She fell head first in the water.

* * *

The Strawhats were having a boring day. They left Arlong park a few days ago and now when things were back to normal it was boring. At least for Luffy. He just stared and stared at the sky. He saw a dark dot on the sky. It kept on getting bigger and bigger. It took him 50 seconds to realize it was a person. And he wouldn't have if that person didn't fall directly on his face.

Pushing the person of, he was surprised to see a girl. But how could it be a girl? Girls don't fly. Or do they? Well never mind that, it was to confusing for him. The girl - or whatever it was - had black hair reaching her waist. Green T-shirt and shorts like his but shorter. (ironic huh?)

"Hey guys! A girl fell from the sky!" He yelled at the others.

The first one to come was Nami.

"What are you talking about? Girls don't fall from th- she's actually here."

Then Zoro.. actually he didn't come. He slept through it.

After that Usopp and Sanji ran on deck.

"There will be a new lady joining us~ I should celebrate this day forever!~"

"EEEEH? Is she some kind of form changing flying monster?!"

"I have no idea!" Luffy rubbed the back of his head "She just fell out of no where! Maybe she's an angel?"

*Punch*

"Don't be ridiculous! Most likely something dropped her of!"

"SHhh! Be quiet! The girl - or maybe monster - is waking up!"

Gin woke up but didn't open her eyes. She heard voices. They were kinda familiar. She just couldn't put a name on them. That's until she opened her eyes. Looking at her curiously was Luffy.

Three.

Two.

One.

*Glomp* "KYAAAAAA!" Gin unleashed her scary - it could cause a tsunami - fangirl - coughbansheecough - scream.

"AAH! GET OF ME!"

Gin and Luffy's yells woke Zoro up.

"Huh? Are we being attacked?" He took his three swords out and was about to cut up the intruder, not noticing Luffy under her, when Sanji kicked him.

"You stupid marimo! I won't let you attack her like that! Ladies shouldn't fight with idiots like you!"

"That's just your opinion on it, ero-cook!"

Nami, Usopp and Gin - who had FINALLY let go of Luffy - sweatdropped.

Gin then turned to Luffy "This ship seems fun. Can I stay on it?"

Luffy stared at her.

"You also seem fun. You can stay on this ship as long as you join the crew."

"I'll join after the 7th nakama."

"6th."

"Deal."

Luffy and Gin shook hands while Usopp and Nami sweatdropped again.

"At least we found out that Luffy has SOME negotiating skills..."

"but they are still worse than a duck's..." Nami got in between Gin and Luffy who had started talking about food.

"Wait wait!" She said to Luffy. "We don't know anything about her!"

"Then I'll ask her! What's your name?"

"It's Gin!" She grinned at them and it was the first time they actually saw her eyes.

They suited her name.

Silver...

* * *

Three days later and Gin and Luffy where lying on the deck both for different reasons. Sighing they said

"Foood/Boored"

Gin was still bored even if she knew that her boredom will end soon. But, wanting it to end faster she did the only thing she could think of, make Luffy think!

"Hey, Luffs?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know what marshmallows are?"

"Eh? No. What are they?"

"No way! I'm not telling you! Guess!"

"Then tell me something about them!"

"Fine. They are white. And purplely-silver haired guys love them."

"But that doesn't help at all!"

"Will you start guessing?"

"Yes! Hmmm are they food?"

"Yes."

"Now I wanna eat them! Do you know how to make?"

"Yes."

"Will you make me some?"

"No."

"Eeeh Why?"

"You need to guess what else they are?"

"Hmmm..."

He started saying random things like cats or swords or socks but Gin wasn't paying attention to him cuz the next arc just started.

* * *

**I finally finished the rewritten chapter!**

**Yay me!**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	2. Marshmallow choco cake plan is in making

**Here it is! The second rewritten chapter! Even though the first part is kind of the same...**

**Well I hope it doesn't bother anyone!**

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

Gin watched the exchange between the bird and Nami with her silver eyes intensely. She couldn't wait to see Luffy's wanted poster in life.

"Another price increase?" Nami asked "Don't you think it's getting expensive? Raise it again and I won't buy it." Nami gave the bird the money and turned around...

... only to find Gin singing "Nami is arguing with a biird~ Nami is fighting with a biird~ Sweet Nami is killing the hopeless biird~"

"You are overreacting! Sheesh even when it's not my fault you blame it on me..."

Then Usopp had to ruin her song "I thought you were done saving money?"

Nami got angry - ignoring the way Gin was staring at her - at him and hit him "Are you an idiot? I'm not saving money for you, I'm saving it for myself, _myself!_"

After calming her down Usopp started saying something about his secret tabasco star which Gin found boring. So, she turned to Sanji and Luffy who were fighting over _Nami's_ oranges

"Aww come on Sanji~ Just onee!"

"No"

Their fighting continued but Gin payed attention to the newspaper page that flew to her. She caught it and said "Everyone! I've got Luffy's wanted poster!"

_Three... two... one_

"Eeeeh mine?"

"Money~ - I mean - WHAT?"

"UWAAA the marines won't stop chasing us now!"

*snore*

"Gin-chwaaan~~ You have a beautiful voice~"

Gin was watching them go crazy when Nami asked her to give her the flyer. But she said that it wasn't on her.

"Shishishishi! It says 30.000.000 beli! That means we are wanted now!" Unlike everyone else Luffy wasn't sulking - or sleeping - but he was laughing at the _lovely _news.

Gin thought that Zoro needs to know so she was planing on waking him up but staring at the sleeping form of Zoro made her sleepy so she left the deck.

* * *

First, she went in the girls room to get her bag. She was supposed to sleep in there with Nami, but she didn't want to. Yesterday she searched the whole ship and found an empty room which had been a storage room. So, she cleaned it and made it her room. She went in and sat on the bed.

_I hope my things went with me..._

It turned out the bag that was there wasn't HER bag. It was her Grams bag. She knew it was. She would notice it anywhere. Black with some twirly red lines at the front of the bag. She opened it. She found 3 things.A sketch book, a normal book and a letter. The sketch book was also something she would recognize anywhere. Her Grams had been one of the best artist in the world but she had suddenly quit not telling even her family members why she did it. Gin had always wanted to be like her Grams so she also started drawing. But she knew. She sucked at drawing. Even so she never quit. She remebered the time her Grams told her "Follow your dream no matter how much you suck at it!"

Gin sighed. She wondered what her family was doing now. Did they call Grams to ask if she got there? What would Grams tell them? Will Elle cry? Most likely not. She would just say her big sis got lost on the road and would be back when she's hungry. Her mom... she would worry. Regret that she let Gin go alone in the dark. Her father. He would stay strong for both Elle and her mother. Saying that Gin would show up at the doorstep any moment like nothing had happened.

Gin felt something wet fall on her hand. She had started crying without even realizing it. Hugging her Grams' bag she fell asleep.

_Gin's dream_

_Potatoes, tomatoes and marshmallows were having a war._

_"WE! The tomatoes will be the winners of this war! The Tomato captain said and the other tomatoes started throwing chibi tomatoes at the Potatoes and Marshmallows._

_"Marshmallow captain! We need to make an alliance with the potatoes to beat those tomatoes!" The vice-captain marshmallow said/_

_"You're right!" The Marshmallow captain agreed. "Potato!" He yelled at the Potato captain while taking cover under the marshmallow shields_

_"What is it Marshmallow?!" The Potato yelled back while also taking cover under the potato shields._

_"We need to make an alliance to beat those tomatoes!"_

_"Yes let's do it! ALL POTATOES AND MARSHMALLOWS! CHARGE AT THE TOMATOES TOGETHER!_

_"CHAAAAAARGE!" Every single Potato and Marshmallow said._

_Together they took down the Tomato forces._

_But it turned out that the Potatoes were backstabbing freaks._

_"Muhahahaah! That's what you get for making an alliance with me Marshmallow!"_

_"And here I thought we would be able to become friends. But it's true. Different kinds of food will never be friends! CHARGE! Marshmallow troops!"_

_"HAI!"_

_*punch*_

_*splash*_

_*boing*_

_*kick*_

_*die*_

_"The Marshmallows are-_

VICTORIOUS!"

"GIN, GIN! DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!"

Nami, who had just come to wake Gin up because they where getting close to Loguetown, almost got deaf. Fortunately she somehow sensed something bad would happen so she moved backwards just in time.

"BUT THE MARSHMALLOWS WON!"

"WHAT MARSHMALLOWS?"

"Those that were in war with the p- never mind, never mind, just a dream." Gin went to her emo corner. After all, the marshmallows winning had been just a dream. She had no reason to live anymore...

Nami patted her shoulder.

"Here, here. Cheer up. We're almost at Loguetown. You need clothes right? And I also remember you saying something about a recipe for marshmallow cream... whatever that is..."

"But I don't have any money." Gin hugged herself even more in the emo corner.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you money. But you have to pay me back later!" Nami took out money and handed them to Gin

Gin immediately brightened up.

"Thanks! I'll repay you with the new recipe I came up with!" She said just as the ship came to a stop.

"Hey! I want m-" But Gin was already of the ship when Nami said that so it didn't count.

* * *

Gin wandered around Loguetown, looking for a shop where she could find a recipe for whip cream. Well in her case it would be marshmallow cream. She wanted to make a chocolate cake for when she joined the crew. But she didn't know how to make the whip cream and didn't have the ingredients and Loguetown was the last stop where she could buy things.

But she already searched half the town - at least she thought so - and couldn't find anything! Maybe she should just give up.

Gin was about to turn around when right then and there, like a sign given by god, a shop shined in front of her.

**"REI'S FOOD INGREDIENTS AND RECIPE SHOP"**

"Yes! Yes! I found it! I found it~! I found it~!" Gin cheered like some crazy maniac and started dancing and singing on the street. People even started avoiding her.

After calming herself down - because even she had enough common sense to know she looked scary and creepy and wrong to other people... I think... - she went in the shop.

"Excuse me" She said after opening the door. She looked around but the place seemed empty. Gin sighed and was about to leave when she heard running from the second floor.

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry!"

Down the stairs came a girl. About the same age as Elle with blue, short, curly hair - unlike Elle who had long, black and straight hair - and a pink dress.

"-you?"

Gin had stared so much at the girl that she didn't hear the question.

"Huh?"

The girl seemed annoyed. It looks like being cute doesn't mean nice.

"I _said_, how may I help you?"

"Oh! I want a recipe for whip cream, a big, big, BIG bag of marshmallows and the ingredients for chocolate cake."

The girl took in what Gin just said and ran of somewhere saying "Wait here!"

In less than 5 minutes in front of Gin where all the things she needed.

"It would be 3.000 beli."

_No please? This girl is rude! Well, not like I would have said please._ Gin handed the money, took the bags and left the shop.

Just when she left a orange-red haired man came in the room.

"Was that her Rem?" He asked.

"Yes. But I don't think you should meet her now. She still doesn't know anything." The girl, now known as Rem, replied.

The man nodded his head.

* * *

Gin skipped all the way to the Going Merry. Lucky her, there was no one around. She left the ingredients in the kitchen and the recipe in her room. When she went in her room she saw the book that she didn't get to read yesterday. She was tempted to stay and read it but joining the battle against Smoker was more fun.

Going with a map was boring, so Gin decided that running all around Loguetown searching for the Strawhats would be more fun and interesting so she did just that.

After running for a while she saw Nami. She seemed to be looking at her compass. _But why would she do that? Hm... Oh yeah! This is the part where she finds out there will be a storm!_

"Heeeeeey! Namiiiii!"

Nami, who was about to go back to the shop to ask for vinyl bags, stopped. She turned to Gin, who was now standing behind her, like a robot.

"You... You!" Yup, back to normal - and angry - Nami. "Give me my money back! I was so kind to offer you money and you don't even plan to pay me back!"

"What? I told you I'll make you something!"

"I don't want you to make me something! I want money!"

"Forget about it for now! Don't you have something more important to do?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" They went in the store. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Do you have any vinyl bags?

"Vinyl bags?" The employee or whatever she was asked "But it's not even raining!"

"You never know what kind of things could happen! You should be prepared for anything! Like the Tomatoes winning in the Potato/Tomato/Marshmallow~ war."

"Um... miss? What is that girl talking about?"

"You should just pretend like she isn't here."

* * *

**I wanted to finish the rewrite of Loguetown in this chapter but decided that it would be better to do it in the next chapter.**

**That way it would be longer! AND I'll get my long needed sleep!**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	3. Marshmallows Don't Save You From Nami

**Hello... man I need sleep. But stupid, cruel, evil school doesn't let me have my sleep! Sleep! NOOOO! Don't be taken away from meeee! I'll find you my baby, just wait! I'll find you and come back to you!**

**Well anyway here's the rewrite of the third chap**

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

Gin and Nami walked around town. Gin had no idea - more like she didn't want to bother remembering the things that had happened - where they were going so she just crossed her hands behind her head and whistled 'One Piece Op 16 Hands Up'. When she finished the song she got bored and decided to finally ask where they were going.

"Ne, ne, ne~ Where are we going?"

Nami turned to her.

"The air pressure is dropping abnormally. It might be the best to go back to the ship."

Just when Nami said that they almost bumped into Zoro, Usopp and Sanji.

"Ah."

"Hm?"

"Hey."

The group just stared at each other until they realized someone was missing.

"So where is he?" Zoro asked.

"He said he wanted to check out the execution stand..."

"Isn't the execution stand right here in the town square?"

_So that's where we are!_ Gin, who had been daydreaming about the Marshmallow/Potato/Tomato, joined in their wondering.

"Maybe he saw Marshmallows and decided they were more interesting than the execution stand?"

Nami _gently_ it her on the back of her head.

"Only you would do that! What's up with you and marshmallows anyway?"

"Oh, they are my favorite. They are squishy, they are yummy, they are white and they don't talk back to you! What more could someone want?"

"Okay..."

"Ah! Don't tell Luffy they are my favorite!"

"Why?"

"I told him that if he guessed what marshmallows are I would make him some."

"Fine I won't tell him."

"Than-"

"If you pay me back with money~"

"... Fine, Fine you win!"

While Nami and Gin where talking Usopp, Sanji and Zoro saw Luffy on the execution stand.

"Why the hell is he on the execution stand?!"

Nami just dropped her head when she heard that while Gin just stared and stared at Luffy. _Ah! I remember! Buggy and Alvida show up! How could I forget that? Well to late to whine about it now._

Suddenly Buggy yelled

"FOR THE CRIME OF ANGERING ME, I SENTENCE YOU, MONKEY D. LUFFY, TO A **FLASHY EXECUTION**!"

Everyone in his crew agreed. But the weird - or not so weird - thing was that Luffy also agreed that he wanted to see an execution.

"You're the one who's being executed here!"

Gin wished she could be like Luffy. That... carefree and unsc-

"What?! Are you kidding me?!"

Never mind that.

"No! YOU stop kidding around! Your flashy execution, shall now be carried out for the whole public to see!"

By the time that was said, Nami had dragged Usopp and Gin towards the Merry.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Shouldn't we be helping them save Luffy?"

"Yeah, what if he dies? He will never taste marshmallows. Oh what a tragic death that would be..."

"Gin, some people aren't marshmallow freaks like you. Besides, there is something more important."

"Like what?"

"A storm is coming this way."

Right then, Gin stopped like her feet had grown roots.

"Why did you stop?" Nami asked her.

"Because I don't want to miss what's about to happen! I wanna go back!"

"No! It's too dangerous!" Nami started pulling her hand but to no avail. "Ugh! With you on our ship it's like taking care of a kid!"

Right then Nami realized something. "Wait. _How_ old _are_ you?"

"Eh, 14. Why?"

Three

Two

One

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?! NOW WE COULD GO TO JAIL FOR TAKING A YOUNG GIRL ON A SHIP! Wait we would _still_ go to jail for being pirates. BUT! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE CARE OF A BRAT LIKE YOU!"

"Well too bad. You're stuck with me~"

"FINE! BUT ONCE YOU JOIN THE CREW I'M GOING TO INTERROGATE YOU UNTIL YOU SPILL EVERY SECRET YOU HAVE!"

"That's okay with me~"

Because they were fighting they didn't see that Usopp was already gone and towards the ship.

"_AAH! Wait for us!"_

* * *

Gin sighed. Why did people always change in front of kids? Well it's not like Nami actually changed. She just decided that it would be safer to throw Gin on Merry when no one was looking than letting her be with them and get stuck in battle. And it hurt. It was possible that her head wounds got wounds.

With nothing better to do Gin just lied on deck and listened to the yells coming from the shore. Also, she thought about marshmallows.

_I hope they win the next battle. Because if they wanna win the war they have to win every time there's a battle. Man, if only I could join them. Then winning that war would be a piece of cake. I would first eat the tomatoes, then potatoes to feel a little better and then when the Marshmallows win I will eat them! Yeah! That would be great!_

Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard lightning. Great, the storm started.

Soon after Usopp and Nami got on the ship. They were trying to keep it on shore against the big waves.

"The waves are crashing higher and higher. Are they still not back yet?"

"Still no sight of them. I wonder if they're alright?"

Gin patted Usopp and Nami's shoulders.

"Hey, this is THAT monster trio we're talking about. I'm sure they will be okay."

"Yeah you're right!"

"Now get back to trying to keep the ship in place!"

"Fine, fine."

After a while they finally saw the trio.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled. "Hurry up! This rope won't hold for much longer!"

"What took you so long?"

"You guys are late! Man, you're even slower than tomatoes!"

Nami stared at her.

"Hurry up and get on board! We're setting sail immediately!"

It was when Luffy, Sanji and Zoro got on board that Gin realized something.

"I didn't get to see Smoker, nor Dragon... not even Buggy..."

"Gin-cwan? Did you say something?"

"Eh? No."

They continued traveling. More like trying to keep the ship steady while Luffy was commenting the obvious.

"Yahoo! The ships feels like it'll flip over!"

"Don't say obvious things!" Nami hit him on the head. "You see that light over there?"

"You mean that lighthouse?"

"Yes, it's known as the "Light of Guidance". The entrance to the Grand Line is just up ahead of that light. So what shall we do?"

"D-don't you guys think that entering the Grand Line in the midst of this storm is a bit..."

"So we've reached the Grand Line? This calls for a celebration." Sanji took out a barrel and put it in front of him. He put his leg on it.

"To fin all blue!"

Then Luffy.

"To become the Pirate King!"

Then Zoro.

"To be the greatest swordsman."

Then Nami.

"To draw a map of the world!"

Then Usopp.

"T-T-to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

And last but not least, Gin.

"To have the greatest adventure in the universe!"

"**OF TO THE GRAND LINE WE GO!"**

* * *

**Well at first I was planing this chapter to be till they get down from Reverse Mountain but I think it would be better for me to stop here.**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	4. Marshmallows are yummy to GIANT fish

**You know... I was tempted to write this chapter next week but I didn't have anything else to do so... here it is! One more of the 3 things in the bag is out!**

**Katoka-chan~~~**

* * *

Gin was in sitting on the bed in her room. She knew they were going to get to Reverse Mountain soon but she was too lazy to get up and meet the others. Plus she just remembered the book from her grams' bag.

The bag was right next to the bed so she took out the book and stared at it. Just stared at it.

After staring for 5 or so minutes she decided that she was too scared and didn't have courage to open the book. It would be better to read that letter first.

She put the book back and got the letter out. Opening it she started reading

_Hey D!_

_I heard you finally had a granddaughter in that world. Write to me about her. I wanna know what you decided. Will she know or not? I would accept your decision, after all NO ONE in my family knows so... But still, this is you. So i'm sure no matter what you decide she can't escape her fate. All I hope is she has someone to help her with it..._

_CC~_

Now Gin stared at the letter. So many thought were running through her mind. That world? What did that mean? Could it mean that the one who wrote that - CC it wrote in the letter - was from this world? Or some other like this. And how did CC - or whoever it was - know her grams? From what Gin knew her Grams was a pretty normal old lady. And this letter was about her? Know what? Did her family hide some big secret from her? But why...? And why would she need help from someone?

Gin would have continued that trail of thoughts but Usopp came in her room.

"Hey, we're talking about t-the entrance to the G-Grand Line. Come hear so you're not surprised by the ship shaking or so."

"Huh? Oh yeah," Gin put the letter down. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

They left the room and went to the place where the Strawhats were gathered. Gin decided to push the letter in the back of her mind and think about it when she had more time.

When they got there Nami was explaining about the waterway.

"A waterway? That's crazy! Even if the waterway is really there, there's no way a ship could climb a mountain!"

"But that's what the map says!"

"That's right! As if what Nami-san says could ever be wrong!"

"But isn't that the map you stole from Buggy? How dependable could it be?"

"Are we really gonna climb a mountain with a ship? That's soo cooooool!"

Gin, not in the mood to survive their wondering, and suddenly having a crave for milk, just said.

"The waterway goes upwards! There it is! Mystery solved! Now I want milk!"

"Gin! How did you- Hey guys! The storm suddenly stopped! - never mind. I'll ask you later. Usopp! What do you mean the storm suddenly stopped? That storm should have led us to the entrance... OH NO!"

"Eh what?"

"WE'VE ENTERED THE CALM BELT!"

"Calm Belt?"

"What's that?"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE JUST STANDING AROUND! GO GRAB THE OARS AND START ROWING AS FAST AS YOU CAN! We have to return back to the storm immediately!"

"As you wish! Nami-san~"

"What are you getting so worked up about? And you know this is a sail ship not a rowboat right?"

"Why would we even want to go back to that storm..."

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!"

And Zoro just _had_ to comment.

"But the weather is so nice here..."

"FINE THEN! I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR EXPLANATION! RIGHT NOW WE'VE DRIFTED SOUTH EXACTLY AS YOU SUGGESTED DOING!"

"Oh so we're in the Grand Line now?"

"If it were that easy, anyone could just come to the Grand Line whenever they liked! Listen! The Grand Line is surrounded by 2 ocean belts. And they are known as the calm belts and it's exactly where we're stuck now!"

Gin sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to Nami yelling.. And her stomach suddenly decided that it would be the best time to give Gin pain. If it was from marshmallows or something else she had no idea. Sighing once again, she wanted to quickly go in her room and get away without doing anything the ship started shaking.

"Ah! Is this an earthquake?" Luffy asked.

"But we're out in the open seas!"

Suddenly, Merry and her occupants found themselves on giant Sea Kings.

Everyone had the "OH. MY. GOD!" look on their faces except Gin. She would have had it too if she didn't know they were going to survive.

"uUu! Big fish! I wanna eat them! Sanji cook 'em, cook 'em!"

"Sorry but not now Gin-chan!"

Then Nami slowly and quietly said "This place is a den... for..."

But Gin didn't hear the rest because she saw something terrible. A potato looking Sea King ate a little Marshmallow like fish. No! She couldn't stand it! Oh! She felt the marshmallow's pain... she fainted.

* * *

Waking up from her short fainting fiasco, Gin heard Nami.

"AH I got it! So Gin _was_ telling the truth! We really are going to climb a mountain!"

"Told ya!"

"Are you 2 still going on about that?" Zoro asked them and Gin took it upon herself to explain it in the simplest way she could. (more like the way she remembered it)

"It's because of the sea currents. The strong currents of all four seas clash and make a big splash that takes you upwards and onto the Grand Line! And we're already on the right current so we only need to turn the ship the right side!"

Gin was suddenly hugged by Nami.

"Oooh! Gin-chan! I'm soo proud of you! I didn't think you had it in you to say something that makes sense!"

"I have my moments, hihi!" Gin grinned and hugged Nami back.

"Now's not the time for hugging." Usopp said.

"Oh right!" Nami revived herself and went to navigator mode. "Reverse mountain is a winter island so all the currents that hit it's edge will travel down to the bottom of the sea. So if we fail to enter the waterway, we'll crash and get dragged to the bottom of the sea. Got it?"

"So basically, we're doomed."

Looking at Luffy "It's a magic mountain" Nami agreed. "Exactly."

Zoro, still being the same and not agreeing to things he didn't quite understand, had to say.

"Never heard of a ship going up a mountain before."

"I've heard a bit." Sanji said.

"About the mountain?"

"No but I've heard things about the Grand Line... Supposedly half of the people die trying to get in."

Suddenly Gin showed up between them out of nowhere.

"But if it's us we'll do it, right?"

"Yes!" Luffy pumped his fist in the air together with Gin. Right after that they saw the Red Line.

"So that's the red line? I can't even see the top because of the clouds!" Too bad for Gin. Everything that happened after that she missed. She just had to go. You know, go... After sitting for what she felt as an hour she was finally free! But she missed going up reverse mountain. Well at least she could see the "going down reverse mountain" part.

"YAHOO! THE GRAND LINE IS UP AHEAD!"

* * *

**I know Gin's reason for missing going up reverse mountain was stupid but I'm too lazy to write that part.**

**Maybe some day I'll change it. Who knows?**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	5. Yaya and Virshla

**UUUUGHHHH I really don't want to write this chapter! I'm too lazy! But, I have no stories or manga to read and I don't want to watch anything so I guess this is the only thing left. I hope that if I start writing maybe I'll get in the mood : 3**

**Katoka-chan~~~**

* * *

The ship was going down Reverse Mountain when Gin heard it.

"BUOOOOOH"

That 'BUOOOH' made Gin really happy. She wanted to see Laboon from the moment she landed on the ship. It would be her first time seeing a whale. And it was _Laboon_. Everyone would want to see him.

Jumping up and down on the ship, she started yelling.

"Hurry up! I wanna see what made that sound! Hurry up! HURRY UP I TELL YOU!"

They all - not counting Luffy - stared at her.

"What's gotten in to her?" Usopp asked.

Nami turned to him.

"You _do_ know that she loves marshmallows, right?"

Usopp nodded.

"I guess she hadn't had marshmallows in a looong time."

"Maybe. But how does that explain her mood?"

"Well you could say that being without marshmallows is driving her crazy, so we need to find a way to get her marshmallows, SOON!"

Luckly for everyone, Nami's loud voice wasn't heard because of Laboon's

"BUOOOH!"

"Eh? Did you hear something right now?" Zoro asked.

Luffy pumped his hand in the air. "WHO CARES! WOOHOOO!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's just the noise from the wind. The terrain here is quite odd after all." Nami laughed.

There was another "BUOOOOH" and Usopp put his glasses thingy on his eye.

"What's that..."

"Nami-san! There's a mountain up ahead!"

"A mountain? That can't be! We should reach the open sea!"

"BUOOOH!"

"THAT"S NO MOUNTAIN! IT'S A WHALE!"

The Strawhats and Gin - who had stoped jumping up and down after the second "BUOOOH" - stared at the whale until it "BUOOOH" ed again.

Then Gin mumbled "It's about time you realized it." Luckly the others didn't hear it.

"What should we do?"

"Should we fight it?"

"Are you kidding me? How are we supposed to fight something that big?"

The Strawhats freaked out, but Gin didn't hear anything after that because she went in the room to take her Grams' bag. She did NOT want to be swallowed by a giant whale. After taking the book, letter and notebook and putting them in the bag - she heard a few screams and a "BUOOOH" - she went back on deck. And just in time to see Luffy punch Laboon in his eye.

"How dare you destroy my special seat!?"

The other crew members were about to yell at him but Gin beat them to it.

"YOU IDIOT!"

She punched Luffy. Gin may not be the best fighter in the world but when she was angry the whole world should fear her. It wasn't that easy to make her angry. There were only a few things that could do that and one of them were the people who hurt animals. Yeah she loved animals, so what? But back to the point. She punched Luffy and then yelled at him some more.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE WHALE?!"

"But..." Luffy said rubbing his head - yeah Gin actually hurt him even if she didn't know it - "He broke my special seat!"

"Oh really?"

Luffy nodded.

*PUNCH*

"THE WHALE JUST STOOD THERE! DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON HIM AND JUST GO FIND A WAY TO FIX YOUR SEAT!"

"Yes..." Luffy walked away rubbing his head. Gin turned to the other Strawhats - still glaring - and said

"I'm going for a swim! I'll wait for you next to the lighthouse."

With that she jumped of the ship leaving the Strawhats speechless.

* * *

When she got to the shore she let the clothes she wore 'till then dry and dressed up in some clothes she got from Nami.

She was about to sit next to her clothes and wait for them to dry - and her anger to leave - when she heard something. It sounded like a bark.

"Woof!" There it was again. It was definitely a dog. Following the barks she found it hidden in some bushes. Gin took it out. It was a little black dog with white on his paws. It also had black eyes. Silver stared at black.

Smiling kindly, she said "I think I'll keep you. I already have a name. You'll be called... Yaya!"

"Woof!" The dog barked at her. Hugging Yaya she heard another bark. Turning around she saw a dog that looked just like Yaya only with orange instead of white on the paws and orange on her face that made it look like she had eyebrows.

Gin stroked the big dogs head.

"I guess you're Yaya's mom... Then I should leave you both here... but I wanna take you! AGH! Who cares! I'm taking you both!" Gin put Yaya on the ground and hugged both the dogs.

"Welcome to the crew - even if we're still not officially in - Yaya. Virshla."

Yaya licked her and Virshla tackled her to the ground. When she fell Gin started laughing while Yaya and Virshla barked happily.

After a while Yaya and Virshla had fallen asleep so Gin took out the book that was in her bag and opened it on the first page. It was empty but there was another letter next to the page. Gin took it and opened it. It was addressed to her.

_Dear Gin_,

_This empty book was given to you so you can write all the adventures you'll have. But know, they won't last forever so treasure them dearly._

_And I guess it's about time to tell you about that. You have powers. Special powers. Even I don't know what your powers are exactly but they will come to you when you'll need them the most._

_Later on you'll meet the person that can explain all this to you, but for now you'll have to settle with this._

_Don't forget to write in that book_

_Love, Grams._

Gin sighed. Well at least the letter proved something to her. And that was that her family had been hiding something from her. And what was with that 'her powers will come when she needs them' ? she wanted to know about it now! Sighing again, Gin looked at the sea. Merry and Laboon will be coming back soon.

* * *

**So, I added my 2 favorite dogs in the story. Well I have one more but that would be too many dogs so I didn't add him.**

**Virshla is a dog that always follows me and my friends around when we hang out and Yaya was a little doggie we found yesterday.**

**Please review~**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	6. Memories of Marshmallow Trouble

**Everyone~ I'm sorry this chapter took so long ... it's just that, I didn't have any ideas on what to do AND I had to study AND a few things I needed to watch... but don't worry,**

**now that I finished that I can be back and update almost every second week!**

**Katoka-chan~~~**

* * *

Seeing a whale come out of under water isn't that surprising when you're in the Grand Line. But seeing a ship come out of that whale's mouth is another story. Lucky Gin. She knew that was going to happen. In fact she already had an even better idea. If it was her she would have came out from the hole on a whale's head. (I have no idea what it's called.)

"Alright! We're out! I can see the real sky at last!" Gin heard Luffy. She quickly yelled after him.

"Oi! Luffy! Was it fun in there?!"

Luffy didn't hear her. Which was strange since she could hear him clearly. Almost like he was next to her.

She heard the other Strawhats saying something but couldn't make out what.

Sighing, Gin fell on the ground. She would have to yell louder for them to hear her.

Gin tried thinking but she only got as far as to think "I wonder if marshmallows in more colors exist?"

Then it hit her when something licked her.

"Yaya! Virshla!"

She turned around to hug her 2 dogs.

"Can you bark for me!?"

Yaya barked as loud as she could. It still wasn't enough. Then when Virshla and Gin also barked the strawhats finally heard her.

The first one to hear it was Luffy. He stopped staring at the Log Pose he found and turned towards the lighthouse.

"Hey guys! Isn't that Gin?"

The others turned around.

"Eh? Now that I think about it... she left the ship right before we were swallowed by Laboon!"

"Ah! That's right!"

Once the ship got to the shore Nami came down and yelled at Gin.

"You idiot girl! Don't just leave the ship like that! What if you drowned?"

Gin rubbed the back of her head.

"I was sure I wouldn't drown! I'm an awesome swimmer after all!"

Nami was about to continue scolding her when she saw Gin's new friends. Nami sighed.

"And I suppose these 2 dogs will travel with us from now on right?"

Gin grinned "Yup! The big one is Virshla!" She stroked Virshla's head "And Yaya!" Gin hugged the little dog.

"What's up with the weird names?" Nami mumbled.

Gin heard her and before she could say anything Nami continued.

"Never mind. It's you after all. It's surprising that you didn't name one of them Marshmallow."

Gin laughed. "I wanted to but then I would want to eat it so... I decided this is better!"

"Okay..."

Gin took Yaya and Virshla to the ship. She gave them food and after that they fell asleep. Gin put her hair in a high ponytail and left the ship. She climbed on Laboon. She wanted to sing Binks' sake to him. Maybe it would make the whale happier.

Sitting on his head she said quietly.

"Laboon-chan, you shouldn't chase the past too much. If you look forward you will surely be happier. But never forget the nakama you had. Here, a little something to remind you of them."

Gin started singing. She didn't have a perfect voice but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo _  
_Umikaze kimakaze namimakase _  
_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu _  
_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta _

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo _  
_DON to icchou utao, funade no uta _  
_Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete _  
_Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri _

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo _  
_Warera kaizoku, umi watteku _  
_Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo _  
_Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro _

_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni _  
_Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase _  
_Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo _  
_Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo _  
_Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume _  
_Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo _  
_Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo _

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo _  
_DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta _  
_Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo _  
_Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

As she finished the song Gin noticed that she had started crying. It was no surprise. This song reminded her of home too much. She remembered the times when she would sing it as loud as she could and her mom would yell at her. Also that time when she made Elle learn the song so they could sing it together. That time she lost all the money she had saved up for candies. That girl loved them so much. As much as Gin loved marshmallows.

By then Gin had started crying even harder.

The first time she tried Marshmallows was when Elle was born. It was love at first sight. After that Gin had continued bothering her mom until sh made them. After all, homemade we're the best. She learned how to make them only last year. Her dad was the first one to try them. He had to stay in the hospital for a week but he still didn't stop they we're tasty.

Gin had almost stopped trying to make marshmallows for life and maybe even stop eating them, but when she told that to her dad he gave her thumbs up to not give up and make the best marshmallows in the world. Even if she still had to do that.

Thinking about her times back home Gin had started laughing. It was a weird sight. A girl crying and laughing at the same time. Luckly the strawhats didn't pay any attention to her.

* * *

Some time later Gin had finally left Laboon's head. It was just in time because the moment she stepped on the shore Luffy broke the mast.

"Hey, is that a mast?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, I think it's our ship's..."

"Yup it's our main mast alright."

"And it will most likely stay broken forever."

Three

Two

One

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!"

"He destroyed our ship!"

Well, Gin just found a new hobby. And one she shared will almost all the Strawhats. It was scolding Luffy.

After that the fight between Laboon and Luffy followed, together with the panicking Strawhats. Gin would have joined them but she realized something important.

Yaya and Virshla had been sleeping next to the main mast.

She ran to The Going Merry. Gin sighed in relief. The dogs we're still sleeping. But that didn't mean she wouldn't kill Luffy for the possible things he could have done to them.

Well, it would wait 'till after Laboon stops hitting his head.

* * *

**Finally! I finished it!**

**In the end I put the song part in the rewriten story too. I just had too. Couldn't resist it.**

**Anyways, review!**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	7. Marshmallows Can Be Used In Negotiating

**Sorry if I'm lat, I really can't keep track of time! It's hard! You know ... this is the last chapter I had in the last story, I think I came here quicker than before, which is kind of ironic because I find this story harder to write**

**Well no worries I will never stop writing it !**

**Katoka-chan~~~**

* * *

"And... done!" The Strawhats' jolly roger shone on top of Laboon's head. "This will be a sign of our promise to fight again!

So don't you bash your head against the wall and make it disappear by the time we come back!"

"Buooh!"

Luffy grinned, "Good."

Too bad his grin didn't last long.

"Luuuffyy!" He heard the angry voice of the black haired and silver eyed girl, named Gin.

Still oblivious to why she was angry he turned to her

"What?"

*twitch*

"..."

"Are you angry about something?"

*twitchidy twitch*

"... YOU BIG IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BREAK OF OUR MAIN MAST LIKE THAT?! YAYA AND VIRSHLA WERE SLEEPING NEXT TO IT!"

"Eeeeh? I'm sorry! I didn't know they were there... wait who are Yaya and Virshla? Will they join my crew?"

Gin stared at Luffy's shiny eyes. She facepalmed. How could their conversation change so quickly from broken mast to new crew members?

Sighing, Gin explained

"They are these two dogs I found while waiting for you guys to come out of Laboon. Yes they will join the crew but the same time _I_ join."

Luffy pouted "EEEH? WHYYY? It's not fair!"

"Hah! I would have considered them joining the crew before me if you didn't almost kill them!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"You wouldn't learn anything if I forgave you that easily, so bare with it 'till the sixth crew member joins and that's final!"

Gin walked away leaving Luffy with a pouting face.

* * *

Sometime later, Gin was in her little cabin.

Thinking about how to write in the book. The others were outside making noise.

Usopp seemed to take a liking to the 2 dogs the most so he let them go in his 'working' room.

Maybe the others got the log pose already. Should she interfere? Or should she just stay in the cabin and let their adventure flow.

But then... it won't be her adventure and she wouldn't have anything fun to write.

Sighing, Gin fell on her bed. She decided to hang out more with them even when they got in trouble But for know she needed to write in everything that happened now.

Who knows how long later, and Gin just finished writing everything that happened. Deciding to stretch her legs she went to see what the other Strawhats were doing.

She sure took the wrong time to get of the ship because the moment she stepped on ground, flying Luffy and Sanji hit her and the three of them fell in the water.

Sanji, who seemed to notice her once they fell in the ocean, quickly got her to the shore. They surfaced at the same time with Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday.

It was then that Sanji realized some one was missing.

"AAH! Luffy!"

He went to search after Luffy and left Gin to deal with the 2 idiots. And she wasn't good with idiots. Weird because she was an idiot herself.

Mr 9 talked about something but she ignored him until

"Hey! I have a request."

The crew - yes Sanji and Luffy were back and only the sleepy marimo wasn't there. Hell even Yaya and Virshla came and they wouldn't even understand anything. Not unlike the other 2 idiots of the crew - listened to Mr 9's request.

"Whiskey Peak? What's that?"

"It's... the name of our town."

"So you want us to take you there because you lost your ship? Don't you think that's asking a bit too much, Mr 9?" Nami sure was good at this. Gin had to admit. To have negotiating skills like hers would be awesome, She admired Nami. Hmm maybe she should try negotiating herself? She stopped Nami from saying something else.

"Look here. I really don't want you on the ship." Mr 9 was about to plead "BUT! I would make sure you're on that ship if you give me a bag full of marshmallows the moment we get on that island!" Not that she didn't have a bag but that was for the cake she was going to make.

The baroque works team quickly agreed. Nami just stared at her. Everyone else also stared at her.

After a long long time Nami finally did it. She bumped Gin on the head.

"Don't negotiate with them like that! What if they were enemies?"

"Naah! I'm sure they're not!"

"Well just because of that you'll be in charge of them while they are on the ship."

"Eeeeh? No way! Sanji! Replace me!"

"With pleasure, Gin-chwan~"

She didn't want to use Sanji like that but she was already taking care of Yaya and Virshla - and also her hidden pet mosquito called Barry - so she didn't have time. Plus, it _could_ change things drastically.

Nami sighed.

"Remind me _how_ did we end up with you in the first place?"

"I fell from the sky"

The strawhats idiots, and the other idiots said bye to Crocus and started sailing. Laboon sure gave them a loud farewell

* * *

The crew had been traveling for a few days and something really bad happened. Gin got sick. She said it was from the lack of marshmallows but the others - except Luffy - knew it was from the drastic climate changes.

Getting sick, Gin missed everything that happened till they got to Whiskey Peak. But she knew it from the anime and manga so it wasn't so bad. Even in Whiskey Peak she didn't exactly want to get of the ship but the promised bag of marshmallows gave her the needed strength.

* * *

**I hate my chapters. Instead of getting longer and longer they are getting shorter and shorter...**

**but at least I'll make sure never to write a chapter with less words than 1000 !**

**Now stop reading my unneeded blabbing and review**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	8. The Fellow Marshmallow Freak

**I kind of hate myself right now! I have so many ideas for the future and I can't even finish chapter 8! I'm so sad... Well at least I'll give it my all *insert Luffy smile here***

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

"Gin, Gin, wake up!"

Gin heard the voice the first 97 times it called for her but she didn't want to get up. That is until the voice, Nami, said

"You want your bag of marshmallows, right?"

She jump from her bed, hitting Nami with her head.

"Bag? Marshmallows? Where?"

Nami rubbed her chin, hit Gin on her head and carried her out so that she can meet Igaram. Gin resisted the whole way down the ship, saying something along the lines of "too curly for me!"

When they finally got to the place where Igaram was standing.

"Welg, ahem! Ma, ma, maa~! Welcome, my name is Igaram. You may be a little shocked at the welcome, but this is whiskey peak, a town of liquor and music. Hospitality is our middle name." He smiled, creeepy~, "If it's fine liquor you want, we have an oceans worth, so please I cordially invite you to our banquet."

He gave a big speech. The crew was suspicious of him. Even Yaya and Virshla were wary of him. Only Gin didn't have a care in the world.

"Hi, hello, my name is Gin, how are you, how old are you, do you have kids, WHERE ARE THE MARSHMALLOWS?"

And Gin said that in one breath.

Staring at Igaram like he's a big chocolate candy, which Elle would have wanted to eat, Gin waited for an answer.

"Aa... in the first house on the left..."

"Arigato~ Curly-san!" Gin ran of to the house full with marshmallows.

After blinking a few times Igaram turned to Nami

"Whad, ahem, ma, ma, maa~! What's with her?"

"She hasn't eaten marshmallows in who knows how long. She will be normal once she's full, don't worry."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Unbelievable. How on earth did she get lost when Igaram told her the first house on the left?

No one, NO ONE would get lost that easily. Not even Zoro. But... did that mean that she was worse than Zoro in directions? Nooooo! That shouldn't be possible! But... she did get lost..

Sulking, Gin bumped her head on a random house's door.

After the third bump the door opened. Gin looked inside. The house seemed empty. The only thing there was a bag on the table and a letter next to it. Gin opened the bag and... Tadadadum! It was filled with marshmallows. But before eating, Gin read the letter.

_Here you go, little girl. Your Marshmallow bag! Now, don't bother us ever again!_

_Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday_

Well it turns out she actually got the house right. Well she did run around the whole whiskey peak so it shouldn't be a surprise she ended at the place she was supposed to go to.

Not that it mattered.

Gin had her bag full of marshmallows and was going to eat it! No matter what!

Just when she was about to put the first marshmallow in her mouth she hear a whimper.

Looking around the room once more she saw where the whimper came from. It was a little kid in the corner of the room.

Gin went to him but the kid just squeezed himself even closer in the corner.

Gin stopped. She didn't want to scare the kid. Just ask why he was crying and try to do something so that he stopped crying. But... what should she do...

She stood there, in front of the whimpering kid until it finally hit her. Oh wait! Something actually hit her. Gin looked down. The kid had gotten over his fear and was know holding rocks in his hands.

He was about to throw another one when an idea finally hit her. She took out a handful of marshmallows and put her hand in front of the kid.

"Here." She said "Take some. I still have a bag full of them." Gin smiled kindly at the kid.

The kid first stared at her. After making sure that she wasn't someone evil he took the marshmallows.

Watching him eating, Gin grinned, It looks like another marshmallow freak was born.

"You want more?"

The kid nodded. Gin gave him another handful of marshmallows and this time ate one herself.

"Bwa ish ow nawe?" - What is your name?

The kid swallowed and said something for the first time since he met Gin.

"...E-El..."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"My little sister's name is Elle!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And you have to meet her!"

"Why?"

"Because you're really quiet! And she's loud! It would do you good to talk a little more and she needs to learn how to shut up - look who is talking - so you 2 meeting would be awesome!"

El smiled.

"I think I want to meet her. A girl totally opposite of me."

"And she would love to meet you!" After that the 2 of them just sat in the room and ate marshmallows. They ate them all. Oh, how painful it was, to realize that there are no more marshmallows, that it's possible that they would never eat them again...

After laughing and having so much fun it was time to part ways. Gin wanted to take El with her to the other strawhats but that would just get him in trouble so he stayed in the empty house. Though Gin promised to pass by before she left and leave food.

* * *

By the time she found the house the crew was partying in it was night time. Gin was walking down the street when a hand suddenly grabbed her. She resisted until she heard the voice of the person whose hand grabbed her.

"Are you crazy! Walking around like that when someone could easily spot you and kill you!" The person whisper-yelled.

"I was looking for you guys! And Zoro, how was _I_ supposed to know that people were planing on killing me!" Well that wasn't exactly true because Gin DID remember what happened in Whiskey Peak. But she thought it was still early for anything to happen.

But, by Zoro being out, alone, it must mean that the fighting almost started.

"And we were hoping eating marshmallows would take your idiocy away..."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, now, just go back to the ship and wait for us-"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"I promised El I would bring him food?"

"Who?"

"A little kid I met!"

"Ugh! Fine! Go take the kid to the ship and give him food. But after that, don't dare to go out!"

"Fine, fine..." Gin pouted. "Now bye!"

She left just in time because after that some person from Baroque Works found Zoro.

Gin ran and ran around the town, avoiding random Baroque Works people until she found the house with El.

"El! I'm back!"

El hugged her.

"Gin! Did you bring food?" El smiled hopefully.

"NO" His smile fell. "But I'm taking you to a place with a lot of food!"

"Yey!"

Gin took his hand and they left the house.

They managed to avoid most of Baroque Works, and those that saw them got a kick in the face by Gin.

Finally, they were getting close to the ship when someone got in their way.

"Kikiki~ Found you~"

Gin stood in front of El.

"Move out of the way! Fake beard!"

Yes, the guy had a fake beard. And how did Gin notice that you ask? She didn't. She just said it to anger him and didn't think it's the truth.

"Hey! How did you know!?"

"Hehe~ Bll!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you!"

The guy attacked Gin and El with a knife. Gin stood in front of El to protect him and used her hands to protect herself. The man stuck the knife in her hand.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Gin ran to the other part of the street and held her hand, El hiding behind her.

"Kikiki~ It's supposed to hurt. Now... I'm gonna cut up that kid..."

Gin's eyes widened when she realized he was aiming at El.

She hugged El and closed her eyes. The last thought she had was "_I won't let a fellow marshmallow freak die, I will protect him!"_

But, instead of feeling pain she just hear a thump on the ground. Opening her eyes, Gin looked in front of her. There was a shield of ice. Gin turned to El.

"Who... did that?"

El blinked. "Eh Gin? Why are you asking? You did it!"

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"But... how?" Her grams' word echoed in her head "_they will come to you when you'll need them the most..."_

"It could be that... after all I needed them now so they came!"_  
_

*_groan_* Fakebeard-san got up.

"Kiki~ You're not that bad girl. But from the looks of it, it was accidental. You won't to it a second time!"

"Oh really?" Gin tried thinking something along the lines of "freeze to unconsciousness, freeze to unconsciousness" and the man started freezing. From the legs and up.

Gin grinned.

"See? I'm that awesome!"

"Hah! This is nothing! It will melt when the sun comes! And then I will hunt you down! You... what's your name?"

Gin got in a thinking pose "_Hmmm let's see... what should my name be? I should name it after the ice! but I also wanna have silver in it! Hmm... Hard decision! ... I know It's gonna be..."_

"... Silvers D. Aoi!"

Just when she said that the man's head froze. Gin turned to El. But... the boy seemed to be fading.

"El? El! What's happening to you!? Why are you fading?"

El smiled.

"I guess... I wasn't exactly a normal boy was I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Seems like... I... died. A long time ago. Bye bye, Gin-chan. The marshmallows were yummy!"

With that El completely faded.

Gin slowly made her way to the Merry, really sad and almost crying. But she won't cry now. No, she would cry once she was in her room. And then, when the crew comes back, she would be as normal as possible, telling them about her first adventure.

* * *

**And now I'M sad. Why? Because I killed of El! Well, maybe but JUST maybe, I will find a way to bring him back, or mention him again, but for know, El is just a ghost Gin met**

**anyway what did you think? I just couldn't get rid of the name TT I just like it that much !**

**Review! Pleaseee~~~**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	9. Marshmallows Finally on Board!

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this looong ! It's just that ... well I was at a Volleyball camp for a whole week and then I got lazy and before that I was lazy ... and and**

**oh screw it, just please don't kill me for being this late !**

**gomen~~**

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

"BOOM!"

"Aaaah!"

Gin jumped from her bed. She looked around.

"What was that?"

She asked no one. But then she remembered.

"Ah! Igaram's ship! That means the guys will be back soon! And with Vivi! I can't wait to tell them about everything that happened..."

Yes, she had to tell them about El and her powers. Maybe, Nami or Vivi would be able to help her... Most likely not, and she would have to wait for the person who was going to help her.

Gin sighed.

_I'm gonna kick that guy's ass for making me wait this long!_

After hearing that explosion, Gin knew that the Strawhats would show up soon so she took her brush and started brushing her hair. It was then that she noticed, her hair was blue, light blue, at the ends.

"Whoa! How did that happen?"

A little tiny part of Gin's mind came to the conclusion that it was because her powers awakened but Gin didn't want to listen to it and decided that it was because she ate so many marshmallows in one day.

"Yup! That must be it!"

Marshmallows reminded Gin of El. Poor boy... at least he got to go to a better place... Gin wiped of the tears that threatened to fall, braided her hair in one braid - something like Edward Elric's braid only longer - and put on the biggest smile she could.

"Time for adventure telling!"

She sure had awesome timing.

"AAAGHHHHH!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! LUFFY!"

"LET GO OF ME! YOUR BREAKING MY NOSE!"

Gin laughed at that. She was imagining Usopp with out a long nose.

She left her room and ... Hazza! Zoro was already on the ship.

"Yo! Zoro! Whatcha doin?"

Zoro ignored her. What was his problem? Or maybe he thought he was imagining her. Well, instead of him, Luffy answered her.

"Eh? Gin! Where were you? I thought you would be asleep with Sanji and Usopp but you weren't there!"

"I had a little adventure on my own! After that I just waited for you guys on the ship!"

"Gin! The next time you see someone about to attack me don't run away like that! And why do you look so tired? You didn't even fight!"

Zoro finally realized he wasn't imagining things. Gin frowned at him.

"Hey! I fought too!" then she turned to Usopp "I even came up with a fake name!"

Usopp turned to her with a shocked look.

"You actually told a fake name?!"

"Yes! In fact, my first fight was awesome. I'm sure I could even beat you! Usopp."

"Oh really? Then le- you're just trying to distract me from the name. It won't work! Now, what's your fake name?"

"It's Silvers. D. Aoi! Isn't it awesome?!"

Luffy looked at her.

"Eeeh! Why do you have a D. in your name?"

"Cuz it's cool. Don't you think so?"

"Well..." Luffy scratched his chin . "Yes it is!"

"Of course it is! After all, I came up with it! He he he!"

Gin puffed her chest.

"I-"

She was about the continue her name story when someone interrupted her.

"Alright alright we get it! Now tell us about that fight of yours."

She turned to Zoro.

"Fine! You marimo head! Here it is..."

So she told them about her fight. She also didn't forget El. After all, if it wasn't for him Gin wouldn't have awakened her powers and would have died. They all had been so in the story that they hadn't noticed when Nami and Vivi had come to the ship and set sail. They had also fallen asleep.

* * *

Gin. And everyone else - except Sanji who had gone to the kitchen before everyone else - had been woken up by... hands?

"Aaah! Who woke me up?"

Usopp was... panicking. Of course Gin knew who it was so she didn't react.

"Be careful not to crush your ship into the rocks ahead. And congratulations on your escape."

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from. _Sh__e_ continued.

"I must tell you miss. Wednesday, I met mr. 8 a while ago."

Vivi froze.

"You... did that to Igaram? What are you doing here? Miss All-Sunday!"

"Whose partner is she?" Nami asked.

"She's mr. 0's partner! She's the only one that knows the boss' true identity . Which is why Igaram and I went after her!"

Robin chuckled.

"Well technically, I _let_ you follow me."

Luffy turned to Vivi.

"Oh so she's a good guy."

"I bet she told the boss that we know his identity!"

So she's a bad guy." Luffy pouted.

Robin chuckled again. "Now, now, no need to get so worked up."

Gin didn't want to be stuck in the middle so she slowly went away and sat on the ground to watch them. After Luffy broke the eternal pose and Robin left the ship, Gin yelled after her.

"Nice meeting you Robin-nee! I hope we see you soon! Oh and, I hope you like marshmallows!"

Nami hit her on the head.

"You just had to mention marshmallows didn't you? And..."

"What? Nami-_nee?_"

"Are you crazy?! We should hope to never see her again!"

Gin started humming some song, when Vivi fell on her knees.

"That woman! I don't have any idea what she's planning."

"There, there!" GIn comforted her. By hitting her back.

"You see," Zoro said to Vivi. "We've got an impossible to understand person here too."

"Hey!" Gin went to Zoro and punched him. "Don't talk about me like that! I'm _not_ hard to understand!"

"And! She denies it!"

"Shut up! Long-nose! Or I'll freeze you."

"Hai..."

Usopp ran away before she could do anything to him so Gin decided to just lay on the ground and sleep until they reached...

"Little Garden... ZZZ"

* * *

Gin was having her "beauty" sleep when she was waken up by a really loud

"You bet we are!"

She instinctively thought it was about food or drinks and answered.

"Me too!" While jumping from the ground.

I few minutes later with a cold drink in hand was when she finally woke up and could understand where they were and things like that.

"Oh looks like the duck knows how to drink." Gin heard Sanji.

Usopp, Zoro and Luffy were talking about fishing. Fishing... fish...

"I want fish!" She startled everyone, especially Vivi who still wasn't used to her randomness. Vivi turned to Nami.

"Are you sure things will be okay like that?"

Nami only waved her off.

"It'll be fine. It's not like these guys wanna die or anything."

"Yeah, but." Vivi sighed "We could be caught unaware."

That's where Gin jumped in the conservation. She hugged both Nami and Vivi.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! Just enjoy the day while it lasts~" And she ran away again. But even from far away she still listened to Nami and Vivi. Gin saw Nami grin.

"Being on this ship, really makes you to lose the will to even worry doesn't it?"

"Yes" Vivi smiled. "It is quite relaxing."

Happy that everything was okay on the ship and that nothing changed with her coming there Gin sat on Luffy's favorite place. She stared in the water, in her reflection.

Gin's silver eyes were shining, but not as brightly as before.

"Heh, I guess being here isn't only fun. I've become more mature than I was..."

Smiling, she slowly went to where everyone was.

"Everyone! I want marshmallows!"

They stared at her. And stared, and stared...

"What?"

Nami yelled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU KNOW WE DON'T HAVE ANY MARSHMALLOWS SO DON'T ASK FOR THE IMPOSSIBLE!"

Gin sighed.

"Yes, yes..."

She was depressed and everyone noticed that.

Luckily, hero Sanji entered the scene.

"Actually~ Gin-chan~ I took some marshmallows from Whiskey Peak~ I thought you would want some~"

The 180 degrees turn that Gin's mood made was unbelievable.

"Everyone! We're having marshmallows!"

Sanji took the marshmallows on the deck and the group had a little 'picnic'.

They saw a dolphin.

"Hey look! A dolphin!"

...

"IT'S HUGE!"

It turned out, the dolphin was bigger that the Merry.

Luffy grinned.

"Let's run away!"

Everyone got to work to find the fastest way to escape.

Running away from the dolphin they finally saw it.

"Little Garden!" Gin yelled! Nami, who was next to her, checked the log pose.

"You're right. This island is our next destination!"

"WOOHOOO! OUR SECOND ISLAND ON THE GRAND LINE!"

* * *

**I'm sleepy, really, reaaaally sleepy.**

**But, I just had to finish this chapter tonight!**

**I didn't wanna keep you waiting.**

**So you better be happy with it!**

**R&R!**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	10. Getting Chased Because of Marshmallows

**Yo! I hope you like this chapter and also I hope I finish it in one day... Man I got so into reading stories that I totally forgot to write chapters for MY stories! BUT I will try and make it the longest chapter ! See ya**

**Katoka-chan~~~**

* * *

"AAAAAH! Stop chasing me! Go away! I only wanted to try those marshmallow looking things!"

Gin was running away from a BIG dinosaur. Only Yaya and Virshla were with her, no one from the crew. And how did this happen? Well it all started when...

_flashback_

_The crew had decided on a place to stop. There, Luffy, Vivi and Carue went on an adventure. Gin wanted to go with them but Nami wouldn't let her, saying that it would be dangerous. She sounded more like a big sister every day. _

_So, pouting, Gin stared at Luffy, Vivi and Carue leaving, then Zoro and Sanji, having some kind of contest._

_The only ones left on the ship were Nami, Usopp, Gin, Virshla and Yaya_

_"Why does everyone on this ship have to be like that...?"_

_"I know exactly how you feel, Nami. Don't cry."_

_"Now, now" Gin patted their shoulders. "Both of you don't cry. We are the only ones here so we have to take care of the ship."_

_three_

_two_

_one_

_"WE'RE THE ONLY LEFT ON THE SHIP!"_

_"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_

_"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?"_

_So now, Usopp and Nami sat on the deck, hugging their legs, while Gin danced hapilly, Yaya and Virshla following her._

_Well, Gin didn't actually dance, she just swirled and swirled and swirled until she fell._

_Getting bored of her game she joined Nami and Usopp._

_"Wait a second..." Nami said "I feel like I've read this in a book before... I'm sure I've heard of it..."_

_"Heard of what?"_

_"Of Little Garden."_

_Nami got up and went to search through her books._

_Gin, taking this as a chance, together with Yaya and Virshla, left the ship._

_She ran straight in Little Garden, grinning, not caring that there were dinosaurs that could eat her._

_Gin, Virshla and Yaya explored the island._

_They saw many weird plants and animals, but it was all kinda boring to Gin until she saw **it**. There were **marshmallow** like fruits growing on a tree. She ran that way, to the tree the light shined upon._

_She started eating the fruits and couldn't stop. They were just so yummy! Eating, the trio didn't notice the dinosaur sneaking up on them. Thankfully, Virhsla smelled him before he did anything and barked._

_Gin turned around to see why Virshla was barking._

_She screamed._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_End Flashback_

And that's how Gin, Virshla and Yaya found themselves running away from a giant dinosaur.

After it chasing them for a while Gin saw a way to escape.

"Quick guys, turn left here!"

They turned left and... ended up in front of Luffy, Vivi, Carue and Dorry panting.

Luffy was the first one to spot them.

"Hey there Gin! Yaya, Virhsla! How did you get here?"

Gin answered him while taking deep breaths

"We... were... chased... by a... dinosaur!"

"Oh! Well at least you excaped and now everything is fine right?"

"No it's not!" Vivi yelled.

"Gin-san" She said "If I remember corectly, Nami-san said that you can't go of the ship because it's dangerous!"

"Yes she did."

"So why did you come?!"

"Because I wanted to."

Grinning, Gin sat down next to Luffy - Yaya playing with some bones and Virshla preferring to sleep.

"So, what are you guys talking about?"

"I asked him why he didn't leave in a village!"

"I do. It's called Elbaf, a village for warriors. It's located somewhere on the Grand Line. But my village, has a certain law. If a quarrel breaks out in my village and you can't settle it on your own, then we beseech our god Elbaf for his judgement. Elbaf is just and bestows divine protection on those who are right. He'll ensure the survival of the righteous. I've gotten involved in a quarrel myself, and so this island, has served as the battle ground for me and a certain other giant. The one who's in the right shall triumph and survive. BUT IT'S BEEN 100 YEARS SINCE! WE JUST CAN'T SEEM TO SETTLE OUR DUEL! GEGYAGYAGYAGYA!"

"You've been fighting for over a 100 years?"

"It's nothing to be surprised about. Our life spans are 3 times your puny ones. Gegyagya!"

"But even if you do live longer, how could you still want to fight even after 100 years? Is there any reason to continue fghting? You're trying to kill each other!"

Suddenly a volcano errupted. Dorry was about to get up but Gin stopped him.

"Wait."

"Huh? What is it little girl?"

"Don't you think that this battle is pointless? I mean, you don't even remember why you're fighting. So in the end, when one kills the other he will go home. But with what? Yes he will say he won. But he would have gained nothing. Only lost a 100 years and someone who could have become his best friend if not for this."

Gin stared at Dorry with her silver eyes. She had never aprroved of the fight between Dorry and Brogy and sure as hell wouldn't start now.

"Even if that's true. Little girl, don't you think that now it's to late to give up? Plus, it's about pride now."

With that he got up and went to have another duel.

The duel went on but Gin wasn't exactly in the mood for anything right now. She just wanted to sleep. Gin went next to Vrishla, hugged her and fell asleep like that.

* * *

Gin was woken up by Dorry's laugh.

"Gegyagyagya!" It seemed that the duel was over. And a draw. She joined them quietly. It was weir dof her to be so quiet but Luffy noticed her.

"Gin! You're awake!"

"Yup! But I'm still sleepy. I should find a way back to the ship and sleep there, in peace and quiet."

"You shouldn't have slept! You missed something awesome!"

"My loss. Well, Vivi, Luffy. I'll be goi-"

**BOOM!**

Smoke surrounded all of them. Gin couldn't see anything. She wasn't scared because she knew what would happen but that didn't stop her from worrying about the giant. She heard the others scared voices and Virshla and Yaya's barking.

"The rum... Exploded!" Luffy.

"Quack!" Carue.

She didn't hear Vivi say anything, only scream. Then she herself added.

"What happened to Dorry?!"

The smoke slowly cleared up and the group saw Dorry fall.

"Giant/Dorry/D-san/Quack/Woof!" The six of them said at the same time.

Luffy got on top of Dorry. (Which I think no one should do on a poor old man) Vivi stood next to the giant and Gin a little farther away with Yaya and Virshla around her legs.

"What happened? Why did the rum suddenly explode? Isn't it from our ship?!"

"It exploded from inside his stomach! Could it be possible that the other giant did this?"

"Are you blind?! Why would 2 warriors who've been fighting each other for over 100 years do something so low?"

"Then who could have-"

Vivi's sentence was stopped by the giant. He still couldn't get up but that didn't stop him from protecting his rival's pride.

"It's you little runts... *cough* It wasn't Brogy. We're proud warriors of Elbaf. Who else would it be if it's not you."

"Let's run away for now! Saying anything would be futile now!"

"Seems like trying to run away would also be useless against him." He got in a fighting position. "Sorry about this but I will have to shut you up for a bit."

Dorry and Luffy fought and Gin cheered them on. It isn't something you do when the captain of the crew you're traveling with is fighting but this is Gin.

"Luffy! Luffy! Dorry! Dorry! Marshmallows! Marshmallows!"

Carue, Yaya and Virshla were about to join her and Vivi was about to scold her but Luffy used gomu gomu no rocket and hit Dorry. Then Dorry stomped Luffy.

Vivi and Gin yelled after him.

"I underestimated you!" With that Dorry fell, showing Luffy lower than the island ground but alive.

So, like we all know that did nothing to Luffy and he got up like he just woke up from a nap. Gin knew that. Too bad for Vivi who was freaked out by that.

They ran to him.

"Luffy-san are you ok?"

"Yes how is that man?"

"I think his okay. However if we didn't do that we may not have been able to stop him."

Luffy put on his hat and was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a grinning Gin.

"You shouldn't worry about that. If it was some bad guys looking for us we will beat them. And if they were looking for him he will beat them. See? We'll be fine."

Luffy also grinned for a second and then his expression turned serious.

"But still, that doesn't change the fact that there is someone else on this island."

Right after that a volcano erupted. Dorry, even though he was hurt, got up. Gin and the others tried to stop him but he insisted to fight on the honor of elbaf.

* * *

In the end Gin and Luffy got stuck under some big animal's skull. Luffy because he didn't want Dorry to fight and Gin because she wanted to ride Dorry's head while he fights.

**"Damn it!"**

The both of them yelled together.

"I just got a chance to meet a true warrior but/ I just got a chance to meet a giant but..."

**"Who did this?"**

Actually, Gin was worried about Dorry even if she knew what would happen to him. There was no way that she would let Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine get away un hurt! And She would beat them herself! She heard Vivi say

"Where's Carue?"

Right after that Usopp came screaming.

"LUFFY! WE ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! NAMI WA EATEN BY A DINOSAUR!"

"Is that true?"

"What am I going to do? I let a friend get eaten!"

Gin listened to their yelling and decided to interfere.

"Wait wait guys. Let's take in the situation."

They all turned to her.

"First. What kind was the dinosaur?"

*punch*

"Are you an idiot?"

Vivi then turned to Luffy and Usopp who were freaking out again.

"You said Nami-san disappeared. Have you checked the area?"

"I'm scared to death! - Loooser - How can I check?! If it's not a dinosaur then it's a monster!"

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe it was baroque works. They have Nami's picture. What if they send someone here? Besides. The sake may have been prepared for us to drink."

"The sake? What Sake?"

"A poisonous sake that was made in the ship by me and my animal friends~"

*punch once again*

"Shut up Gin and try to think of a way for you and Luffy to get out!"

"But, but I want to scare the shit out of that coward!"

"You can't! Anyway, Usopp-san..."

* * *

"WHAT? The sake exploded in his stomach?!"

Gin nodded in a _serious_ way.

"So he went to fight with the injury?!"

Nod.

"Both of them risk their life in this fight for 100 years!"

Nod.

"And they always draw. Maybe this is the greatest fight in this world!"

Nod.

"And this fight will end because of this stupid reason?!"

No- "OF COURSE IT WON'T! WE WILL MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T! THE GIANTS ARE TOO AWESOME TO STOP FIGHTING FOR A STUPID REASON LIKE THAT!"

Yes, Gin had a change of heart. Or maybe just got bored of thinking that the giants shouldn't fight. Or maybe she remembered what happened in the end of the arc.

* * *

**Hmmm... I'm feeling like I did something wrong with this chapter... I just don't know what...**

**Please, if you see something wrong, tell me so that I could fix it ^^**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	11. Cute Little Marshmallow Song

**I'm really getting bored of writing this thing! It's getting annoying! But i started it and i'm gonna continue, even when it's bothering me...  
**

**Anyway, chapter 11 is here, i think you waited long enough!**

**Katoka-chan~**

* * *

SLASH!

Blood, blood everywhere. Dorry had been cut. Gin and the Strawhats could do nothing but stare as Dorry fell to the ground. At that one moment Gin came to realize something. There was a chance that Dorry died. And... it would be her fault because she decided to travel with the Strawhats. In fact, who knows how many people would die just because of her being here.

Thinking like that, she didn't notice when something wet fell on her hand.

Huh? She was crying? That's funny, she didn't think she would be that weak when she started traveling with the Strawhats, to cry at the thought of someone dying because of her.

Gin started sobbing. Her two best friend dogs whimpered next to her.

Then, Luffy, noticing that she was crying, put his strawhat on her.

"He's not dead, and he won't be if we get to the people who added explosion to his sake. So don't cry till we win okay?"

He grinned at her.

Looking at Luffy's grin, Gin couldn't help but grin herself.

"Yeah, you're right! Let's keep the tears for when we happily leave Little Garden!"

"Now..." Luffy took a big breath "WHO DID THIS? SHOW YOURSELF!"

Gin, getting the idea, joined.

"COME OUT YOU COWARDLY BASTARD! COME OUT SO I CAN TAKE YOUR BALLS, COOK THEM AND FEED THEM TO THE DINOSAURS!"

Her voice echoed trough the island and from somewhere up up up she heard Broggy

"We've fought 73. 467 times. And I won once." Broggy was crying. And Gin was tempted to ask him why he was crying when he won. Unfortunately some one else did that for her. She knew even if she couldn't see or hear it.

Meanwhile Usopp was trying to prove to Luffy that he will take care of the guys who did that. And it would have went well except for one little problem. His legs were shaking. GIn pffted at that. He was about to say something in return when Vivi said.

"I'll help you!"

"Good. You are very brave. Just follow me!"

Then a third voice interrupted and Yaya and Virshla started barking.

"There's no need."

Realization hit the group.

"Ah! It's you!" Luffy said.

It was mr. 5 and miss Valentine.

"I want to return this to you because it's not necessary anymore."

Mr 5 said while kicking Carue to the group. The poor duck was full of bruises

"Carue! Why did you hurt Carue?! He didn't do anything to you!" Vivi yelled at Mr 5 while hugging Carue.

"Hey! Who are they?" Usopp freaked out not knowing who those guys were.

Oddly enough, Luffy answered him calmly that he met them at Whiskey Peak. Meanwhile, when Gin saw Carue she relaxed, most likely knowing that no one was still dead because of her and started humming "We are!"

Whatever everyone would have said was interrupted by her humming. They all stared at her but she ignored them until she finished. Then she turned to them and asked

"What?"

Mr 5 coughed "Let's continue. You're right, this brat didn't do anything. The most dangerous one is the kid over there," He pointed at Luffy "And you were always with him, so to separate you from him we tried to make this bird cry for help. But this bird pissed me off!"

"Alright Carue! High five! Oh wait, I can't do a high five... then low five!"

"Quack!"

Carue limped to Gin with Vivi following him. The duck was hurt so it took him at least five minutes...

After Gin and Carue low-fiveed Gin turned to Mr 5.

"So what were you about to say?"

"... Anyway it seems like the boy can't move anymore. We have no need for this bird."

"Carue!"

"Hahaha! Silly bird!"

Vivi hugged Carue again.

"You!"

"Are you the ones who put that bomb in the sake?"

"Yes. So what? Who are you anyway?" After saying that Mr 5 turned to Miss Valentine.

"Is he on the list too?"

"No but he's one of their friends. We better kill him too."

"You destroyed the honor of those giants battle!" Usopp yelled at them.

Luffy tried to wiggle out of under the big animal skull. All the while yelling threats at Mr 5 and Miss Valentine. Vivi attacked them and Gin... well she fell asleep.

* * *

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

_He walked towards the place were Gin was. He stopped in front of her. Staring at her with hands in his pockets he sighed._

_"You're still as troublesome as ever I see. But still, those skills of yours are really awesome... If only you would awaken..."_

_He ruffled her dark hair  
_

_"Well we'll wait as long as it takes..."_

_He disappeared like he hadn't been there at all._

* * *

When Gin woke up she found herself feeling strange. Like she dreamed something important but she couldn't remember it. Rubbing her eyes she saw that she was carried by Carue. Walking - or running - next to them were Luffy and Usopp. And following behind them were Virshla and Yaya

"What happened?" She asked them.

"Right after you fell asleep they attacked us and took Vivi. Though I wonder why they didn't do anything to you?"

"Maybe they thought they were hallucinating because I'm too awesome to be real?"

"Yeah..." _More likely they thought you were too random and crazy..._

"Okay~~ Wait wait wait! You said Vivi was kidnapped?" She had to act her part didn't she?

"Yes! And me, Usopp, Carue, and you are going to save her!"

"Right! But first!"

"What?"

"Luffy, carry me on your back!"

"What?! Why?"

"Because I said so! Now do it!"

"But what if it gets in the way of my battle?"

"Fine then! Be that way! I'll go do something else!"

And she jumped off Carue's back and ran god knows where with her dogs following her...

They were lost. And Gin didn't actually even HAVE a destination in mind. To get lost like that must be a new record. She beat Zoro!

Going on her way and singing "I beat Zoro~~" Gin saw lots and lots of dinosaurs. And now in front of a tree in front of her there was a flower! A black flower with little red on it. Hmm interesting.

"Hey?" She asked the dogs. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

They somehow told her no in a way only Gin could understand.

"I want to take it with me! Well... I guess there's nothing stopping me fro taking it but... it will get dry! Hmmm..."

Gin made a thinking pose.

"I know! I'm gonna take it and then crystallize it with my ice powers!"

"Woof!"

"Now... the last time I used them I just put my hands like this." She put her hands out in front of her.

"And thought 'Just freeze!' I guess. Well it has to work!"

Gin took the flower and held it in one hand while pointing the other in the direction of the flower. Gin closed her eyes.

_Freeze, freeze, freeze, freeze, please freeze~~_

After chanting that she opened her eyes and what do you know? The flower was crystallized in an almost invisible ice, the colors still shown.

"Hm? That's weird, I thought it was black and red, why is it blue and orange now?"

Deciding she had done too much thinking for one day she continued on her way to nowhere singing songs about marshmallows.

* * *

"Marshmallow~ Cute little marshmallow~ Why are you so yummy when you don't want to be eaten?~ Marshmallow~ Cute little marshmallow~ Why are you so white and fluffy when you don't want to..." Gin stopped walking, Yaya and Virshla almost bumping into her.

"That's weird, I don't remember that song being about marshmallows... Heck, from where do I even know that song? How did it go? I think it was something like... Little Birdy~ Black little Birdy~ Why are you so dark when you want to shine?~ Little Birdy~ Silver little birdy~ Why do you want friends when you keep on devouring them... " Her voice got quieter.

"Ne~ Virshla, Yaya, why do you think I know a dark song like this? I'm sure no one ever sang it to me... I like the marshmallow version better!"

Deciding not to bother with a childish song she was about to continue singing about marshmallows when she heard a voice. Sanji's voice.

"Mister... Zero?"

_Eh? I remember this part! Is the time when Sanji talks to Crocodile! Thank god I found someone! But... I'll wait till the... animals show up and then join him. Yup! I'm so smart!_

And with that Gin and the dogs waited at the door and listened to Sanji and Crocodile talk.

"It's already been quite some time since I sent you my orders. What is your status, Mr. 3?"

"... Tch"

"What are you being silent for? I'm asking you a question. Have you eliminated Princess Vivi and the Strawhat Pirates or not?"

"Yes, I've carried out my mission alright. All the people who know of your secret are now no more, so there is no need for further pursuit."

"I see. Good work... The unluckies are headed your way now. _- So that's what they were called!_ - Once they confirm your mission's success they will hand you a certain package."

"The unluckies? A package?"

"That's right. An eternal pose to Alabasta... Once you receive it, head to Alabasta immediately. The time has come... We must now carry out the most crucial step of our ...

_Yada yada yada who cares about that sandy man? The unluckies are here._

While Sanji was staring at them Gin broke down in the room.

"Yahoo! The queen has arrived!" Her loyal dogs barked to make her entrance even more 'stunning' than it already was

"Ah! Gin-chwan!" Sanji whisper-yelled. "Not so loud! I'm still on the phone."

"Oh. Then you talk with Croco-kun and I'll take care of them!"

With that she threw herself at them and the unluckies and Gin wrestled. Sanji just stared at them. Even he, a lady lover to death couldn't help but sweatdrop. Yaya and Virshla also sweatdropped. It seemed that even the dogs were smarter than her

At least in the end all was well. Sanji explained, lied, to Crocodile and Sanji, Gin, Virshla and Yaya went to find the others with Gin humming some marshmallow song.

* * *

**So? What do you say? Ain't I awesome ? Of course I am! well putting that aside please review and tell me what you thought of it!**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	12. Surprise! No Marshmallows Are Mentioned

**It's been so long... I'm soooorry, really really sorry. But it IS summer and I had a lot of other things to do ! I hope no one out there holds a grudge :)**

**anyways, another chapter done! **

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

"**HELLOOO! Nami-swan and Vivi-chwan! And the rest. Thank god you're all safe!"**

Sanji and Gin said together, running towards the group of pirates.

When they came there, Gin saw Usopp shiver. He came over to her and tapped Gin on the shoulder.

"Please, don't ever say that again, better yet don't ever _imitate_ Sanji again."

Gin tilted her head on the side.

"Why not?"

"For the crew's good, just... don't do it."

It took Gin 3 seconds to understand. She said "Ooh" and then suddenly grinned. It scared the shit out of Usopp.

Deciding that scaring Usopp was getting boring Gin turned to the other Strawhats.

"So then... just a moment ago... you were talking to Mr. 0...?" Vivi was asking.

"Yeah I guess... It seems he mistook me for Mr. 3." Sanji answered her.

"And now he thinks that we're all dead?"

"Yeah, or at least, that's what I told him."

Gin suddenly patted Vivi's back, hard.

"Now we have no more problems. Right? Let's go on our next adventure!"

Nami punched Gin on her head.

Usopp said "Just when we FINALLY throw off our pursuers, we can't even step a FOOT of this island!"

"What? Do we still have some unfinished business or something?" Sanji asked "I mean I managed to get this from them and all..." He held up an Eternal Pose to Alabasta.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Huh? What?"

"AN ETERNAL POSE TO ALABASTA! WE CAN SET SAIL!" Everyone yelled. Vivi hugged Sanji.

"Thank you so much, Sanji-san. I was worried over what to do!"

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts.

Gin sighed and ignored what ever Sanji had to say. She turned to Nami, Gin wanted to show her her flower.

"Oi, Nami! Come here, I wanna show you something!"

"What is it now?!" Nami yelled.

Gin was about to show it to her when she remembered it changed colors. Showing it to Nami she noticed that it was in different colors again and said "I found it in the forest when I got lost, first it was black with red, then blue with orange and now it's white with pink. Isn't it weirdly awesome?"

Nami stared at the flower.

"It's the first time I've seen a flower like this, must be something that only existed in the past."

But before they could dwell on the mysterious flower Luffy showed up in front of them.

"Alright guys! It's time for a party!"

"A party! Yes!"

"Luffy, Gin! This isn't gonna be much of a party if we only have 3 crackers left."

"This isn't the time for that, it's time to set sail, Captain! We can't just loiter around here forever!"

"So... there's gonna be no party?" Gin started sobbing quietly.

Luffy patted her shoulder, then turned to the giants.

"Alright then Mr. Round, Mr. Giant, we'll be setting of."

"I see, busy little buggers, aren't ya?"

"It's a shame but we won't ask you to stay any longer. I hope your country is safe, girl."

"Thank you."

The group started walking to their ship, still saying their goodbyes.

Gin yelled to the giants, "You changed my mind about pride battles! I like you, giant buddies!"

* * *

"Look my lizard is CLEARLY bigger."

"Are your eyes just for show or something? The bigger animal is MY rhino."

Sanji and Zoro we're going on about their contest but Gin wasn't paying attention. Actually, she wasn't paying attention to anything, just thinking, if that was possible. She was thinking about everything that happened here, at Little Garden. Gin may not have been included in everything that actually happened on the island, with her getting lost and all, but it was still really awesome for her first adventure, not counting the little stop at Loguetown.

On how many more adventures will she be with the Strawhats? Will she stay with them 'till they find the One Piece? Or will she be brought back to her world?

Will she even find out what her Grams' bag, the book and letter were about?

In fact, she _didn't_ want to know. It would be a lot more fun to not have any worried and just stay, party, laugh and argue with the Strawhats.

Gin suddenly grinned to herself. That was exactly what she would do, and Gin would take care of her problems when they came.

She heard Nami yelling at her.

"Baka-Gin! Come here!"

Gin smiled and ran towards Nami.

"Coming! What do you want?"

"Give me your flower, I'll find the perfect place for it in your room."

"Oh okay."

She said that just in time to hear Luffy mention the giants coming to see them off.

"The most important reason why all the little ones who come to this island,"

"Do not reach the next island lies straight ahead."

"You all risked your lives so that our pride can remain untarnished."

"Thus, in turn, no matter the foe..."

"We must not let your flag of pride be tarnished either...!"

"Trust in us and sail straight ahead, no matter what happens sail only straight ahead!"

"Got it! Sail only straight ahead!" Luffy yelled after their weirdly together said speech.

"Farewell, let us meet again one day in the future."

Suddenly Nami screamed.

"Look! Up ahead!"

A big gold fish came out of the water right in front of the Strawhats.

"What IS that thing?"

"Maybe it's a sea king?"

"Or a sea king's pet, I would like to have one too!"

Ignoring Gin, Nami took control of the situation "Grab the helm or we're going to be swallowed alive!" She said to Usopp.

But he refused to do it and turned to Luffy. "We're sailing straight ahead, right Luffy?"

Luffy answered him "Yup, you bet."

"Don't be ridiculous! This is completely different than being swallowed by Laboon! If we don't turn the ship around this instant, we'll-"

Zoro interrupted the crying Nami.

"Give it up already."

But Nami continued panicking and Vivi joined her.

Gin just said

"We're going to be eaten by a Goldfish! Hell yeah!"

"Why do you want to be eaten by a Goldfish?" Usopp asked her.

"Cuz I want to experience it."

"What? Being eaten by a Goldfish?"

"No... that."

And just as she said that the Giants' attack made a hole in the Goldfish and the Going Merry got out.

"We're flying!" Gin yelled.

* * *

**Yup, my chapters are definitely getting shorter and shorter. But I'll work on that in the next chapter.**

**Anyway I FINALLY got done with the Little Garden Arc! Now next is, Drum Island!**

**I can't wait for Gin to meet Chopper, I have soo much planned *evil grin***

**Review**

**Katoka-chan~~**


	13. Marshmallows Can't Heal Everything

**Sorry for the taking so long! It's just that, I started a new anime and got sooo into it. Well, I finally finished watching the first season of the anime so I'm gonna write the chapter now.**

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

"Guys listen! One day! I swear! I'll visit Elbaf and the village of warriors!"

"Aaah~ It's so boring..."

Gin was lying on the deck and staring at the sky. She was bored, really bored. Why does it take this long to get to a new island? Actually, Gin had been sleeping till about five minutes ago. then she woke up, and being to sleepy and lazy to do anything continued lying on the deck. That's how she got bored.

"I guess I'll sleep again..." She was about to close her eyes when she smelled something wonderful. It could only be Sanji's food.

Gin jumped up and almost hit Sanji.

"Foood!"

"Here you go, Gin-chwan! Now I need to bring a snack to Nami-swan and Vivi-chwan!"

Gin stopped eating.

"I'm coming with you!"

"Why?"

"I need to ask them something."

So like that she tagged along with him. The truth is, this morning when she got up to brush her teeth and stared at the mirror, Gin noticed something.

Her long black hair was turning blue! Only at the ends though. That still didn't stop her from wondering why so she decided to ask Nami if she knew anything. But, somehow she ended up falling asleep.

Sanji and Gin finally got to Nami and Vivi and heard Vivi talking.

"I have to survive, and return to Alabasta!"

Then Sanji said "No need to strain yourself, Vivi-chan. Because I'll be by your side!"

Gin hugged Vivi.

"Yup! We're all gonna be by your side, so you don't have to fight alone. We're gonna help you, that's why we're here after all!"

Gin let her go and Vivi smiled at Gin.

"Thank you, Gin-san."

Gin grinned.

"Sanji brought us snacks!"

Luffy and Usopp heard that. They drooled and ran towards Sanji, Nami, Vivi and Gin.

"Your shares are in the kitchen." Sanji told them and they ran of yelling "Wooohooo!"

Gin laughed at them. Then, she turned to Nami.

"By the way, Nami. I need to ask you something..."

Gin saw Nami fall on the ground. Opps! She had totally forgotten that Nami got sick!

"Everyone! Come here, quick!" She yelled and Vivi joined her.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY! NAMI'S FALLEN DOWN WITH AN EXTREMELY HIGH FEVER!"

* * *

They were all in Nami and Vivi's room, around Nami's bed. Sanji was crying and saying something that Gin didn't bother to try and decipher. Vivi told them what she thought was the reason for Nami's sickness.

"It must be from the climate change. The one obstacle that all sailors who enter the Grand Line will crash into sooner or later, is sickness caused by the abnormal climate! No matter how famous or strong of a pirate you are, helplessly dying at the hands of such illnesses is a common occurrence here in the Grand Line. Even the slightest symptoms can lead to death if ignored. Isn't there anyone on the ship with some medical knowledge?"

When Vivi asked that, everyone pointed at Nami. After some staring between Vivi and Gin and the Strawhats. Luffy found a cure for Nami.

"I'm sure she'll get better if she eats some meat! Right, Sanji?"

"Well I obviously plan on giving her nutritious meals that are easy enough to digest even for a sick person but... even all that goes only so far as to be called "Nursing". It may not actually cure her. And in the first place, when it comes to preparing meals for Nami-san, Vivi-chan and Gin-chan I put in 100 times more effort than for the rest of you lot. I only use the freshest meats and vegetables to cook a perfectly balanced meal for them. The leftover scraps and ingredients on the verge of spoiling are then given to you..."

Or maybe not.

"What?"

"It still tastes great though!"

Gin would have laughed at Usopp, Luffy and Zoro if she wasn't really sad at that moment. Then Gin joined the conversation, on the verge of tears.

"Then, then, marshmallows can heal her, right? Because marshmallows can heal anything!" Gin started crying. It was her fault, for not somehow warning everyone to watch out for bugs. If only she had remembered. She tried to wipe her tears with her hand.

"Gin-chan, marshmallows can't heal everything."

"They have to save her! It's marshmallows!"

It was then that the Strawhats realized that Gin really was only a 14 year old girl that got dragged in the pirate world for fun, not realizing how hard and painful it actually is.

Vivi hugged the crying Gin and took her to her room. The girl then fell asleep while crying.

_Gin's dream was weird. Everything was black. She tried running around but she got nowhere. And then, a giant marshmallow showed up out of nowhere. _

_"Yaaay! A big marshmallow!" Gin was about to hug it when it disappeared and in it's place showed up the sick Nami. Sanji's voice echoed._

_"Marshmallows can't heal everything... everything... thing... thing..."_

_But them. The sick Nami turned in the normal Nami and said._

_"See? I'm okay! There was no need for marshmallows OR meat. I'm cured and we can continue on to Alabasta!_

After the short dream, Gin woke up. She heard Nami and Zoro fighting.

"WHAT WERE YOU EVEN LOOKING AT?"

"What do you mean what? The ship is still heading straight."  
"Yes but you need to be looking at the log's needle!"

"I can still tell the direction just fine because we're heading for that big cloud over there."

Zoro's sense of direction was as bad as always. Gin laughed and got up from her bed heading towards Nami and Zoro, wanting to see them fight in live. After all, once Nami was cured and Chopper joined the crew she's gonna join the crew too! And then, maybe tell them about where she's from.

Grinning she got to Nami and Zoro. Nami said that her head hurts.

"That's why I told you to go get some rest while I take care of things."

"How can I when you can't even take care of the directions!"

"Yup, Zoro is hopeless when it comes to directions! Haha!"

Showing her tongue at Zoro, Gin turned to Nami.

"Are you okay?"

"The atmosphere... changed..."

"Huh? The weather's been clear all day."

"Just call everyone here, will you?"

"I'll do it!" Gin volunteered herself and Nami just stared at her.

"Are you also sick?"

"No, why?"

"You would usually be the first one running away so that I don't make you do anything!"

"Well you're sick today, so it's an exception. You will have to pay me back later~" Gin grinned and went to call everyone. Maybe hanging out with the Strawhats wold teach her awesome stuff.

Gin took in a big breath and yelled.

"EVERYONE! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!"

Then, she left Zoro give the instructions. Of course, Sanji refused at first so Gin had to take over. and also she had to stop him from arguing with Nami about how she should rest. The less Nami talked the better.

"HOOOT! Hooot! You need to see a doctor, Nami!" Luffy yelled.

While they were taking care of the ship Vivi came out.

"I have a request to ask all of you." She said and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. "I know that it's not my place to make such demands since you've already let me on this ship and all... But with the emerging crisis in my country, I want to go there as soon as possible. Not even a single moment can be spared anymore! That's why, I ask for this ship to head for Alabasta at the fastest speed!"

"Of course, just like we promised..." Nami said, everyone else stared at Vivi intensely.

Then Vivi continued "Thus, we need to find an island with a doctor immediately. We have to see to it that Nami gets better as fast as possible, and then head for Alabasta! That will be the only way this ship can sail at it's fastest speed right?

The tension on the ship dropped. Luffy and Gin grinned.

"You bet! Can't get any faster than that!" Luffy said.

"Yup! It's the fastest we go!" Gin agreed with him.

"You sure?" Of course, Usopp has to spoil everything! Gin glared at him. "Aren't you worried about the lives of millions of people, being a princess and all?"

"Exactly!" Vivi answered him. "That's why we need to get Nami to a doctor as quickly as possible.

"Well said Vivi, I've fallen for you all over again!"

"I like your guts." Gin would have facepalmed at what Zoro said if she wasn't really happy right now.

Suddenly, Luffy yelled.

"AAAH! WHAT IS THAAAT?"

In the place where Luffy was pointing there was a cyclone.

"IT'S A CYCLONE!"

"It's huuuge!"

"IT LOOKS LIKE A GIANT MARSHMALLOW!" Gin's eyes turned into marshmallows.

"Wait a minute... that direction is..."

"Exactly where we were headed a minute ago!"

"If we had sailed straight, we would have crushed right into it!"

"Talk about a close call!"

Vivi was fascinated by Nami "I've never seen such a navigator..." Gin tapped her _hard_ on the shoulder.

"That's our Nami! Alright guys! We're going to find a doctor for Nami!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Well, this was the whole 129 chapter of One Piece. I can't write anymore! Even if I want to... well, if I'm in the mood then that could mean that the next chapter will come soon! **

**Review~**

**Katoka-chan~~**


End file.
